Red Herring
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise encounters an Earth Science Vessel in deep space. Events take a dramatic turn when the ships’ Captain is suddenly found dead. And Captain Archer becomes the prime suspect in his murder.
1. Chapter 1

ENTERPRISE

"Red Herring"

By J. B. Tilton

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

The Enterprise encounters an Earth Science Vessel in deep space. Events take a dramatic turn when the ships' Captain is suddenly found dead. And Captain Archer becomes the prime suspect in his murder.

ONE

"Captain Archer to the bridge."

T'Pol's voice over the intercom brought Archer out of his stupor. Things had been relatively quiet recently. As he had been going over the status reports, he found himself actually beginning to doze off.

"On my way," he responded.

He rubbed his eyes and straightened his uniform. As he entered the bridge, everyone was busily performing their duties. T'Pol looked up at him from her science station.

"Captain," she said, no emotion in her voice, "we have a ship on sensors. It's on an intercept course with the Enterprise."

"Any idea who it is?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Travis. "It's a Star Fleet ship. Its registry beacon identifies it as the Earth Science Vessel Stephen Hawking."

"Well, visitors from home," said Archer, smiling. "Travis, alter course to intercept. Hoshi, hail them."

"They're hailing us, sir," said Hoshi. "Putting it on the screen."

The now familiar star field that usually filled the screen changed. In its place stood a man apparently the same age as Archer. He wore a Star Fleet uniform with the rank of Captain.

"Captain Archer," said the man, "I'm Captain Terrence Spencer commanding the ESV Stephen Hawking. It's good to see a friendly face out here."

"Captain Spencer," said Archer, "you kind of took us by surprise. We didn't know there were any other Earth ships in this sector."

""We've been doing a planetary survey of a nearby system," said Spencer. "When we detected your ship, I decided it was only hospitable to say hello. And we haven't seen another Earth ship in about six months. I was hoping you might be up for a little visit."

"Absolutely," said Archer. "Most of our contacts are with alien races. I'm sure the crew would appreciate some human faces for a change."

He glanced nervously at T'Pol. Intellectually, he knew she wouldn't take offense at his statement. Emotionally, however, he still ascribed emotions even to his Vulcan science officer.

"Excellent Captain," said Spencer. "My Chief Engineer is anxious to get a look at your engines."

"Commander Tucker will be more than happy to give him the grand tour," said Archer.

"Very good," said Spencer. "We'll shuttle over as soon as we rendezvous. I'm looking forward to it."

"As are we, Captain," said Archer.

"Hoshi," said Archer after the communication had closed, "inform Trip to prepare to receive their shuttle. And inform the rest of the crew about our visitors. This should boost morale somewhat."

Aye, sir," said Hoshi.

"I'm going to speak to the chef," said Archer. "I think this calls for a special meal. How long before we rendezvous with the Stephen Hawking?"

"Twenty-two minutes," responded Travis.

"Fine," said Archer. "Let me know when we do. T'Pol, you have the bridge."

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.

Archer entered the turbo lift and headed for his private dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

J. B. Tilton/Page 6

TWO

"Captain Spencer," said Archer, greeting his counterpart, "welcome aboard the Enterprise."

"Terry, please," said Spencer. "I feel like I already know you, John. May I call you John?"

"Certainly," said Archer. "Let me introduce my crew. This is Sub-Commander T'Pol, my science officer, Commander Trip Tucker, my chief engineer, and Dr. Phlox, ships' doctor."

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Spencer. "Now, let me introduce my crew. This is Commander Thomas Marks, my first officer, Commander Craig Lavene, my chief engineer, and Dr. Peter Links, my chief medical officer. And I believe you already know my chief science officer."

Spencer stepped aside and a woman exited the shuttle. She was about Archers' age and had blonde hair that was starting to turn just slightly gray. Unlike the rest of the crew, she didn't wear a Star Fleet uniform. Instead, she wore the uniform of the United Earth Science Command.

"Amanda?" questioned Archer in surprise.

"Hello, John," said the woman, smiling. "When Terry told me it was the Enterprise out here, I just had to come see you. Of course, it didn't take much prodding on my part to get him to alter course. He's always wanted to see the only warp five capable ship in the fleet."

"You know her, Cap'n?" asked Trip.

"Yes, I do," answered Archer. "We knew each other when I was a cadet at Star Fleet Academy. In fact, we even dated for a while. But that was quite a long time ago."

"Please don't remind me," joked Amanda. "It's hard enough to conceal my true age as it is."

"Interesting, Captain Spencer," said T'Pol. "Your crew addresses you by your first name. That's somewhat unusually, especially for a Star Fleet vessel."

"Not as a rule they don't, Sub-Commander," said Spencer. "But Amanda is a special exception to the crew. You see, in addition to being my science officer, she's also my wife."

"Interesting," said T'Pol.

"Your wife?" questioned Archer.

"Seventeen years now," said Amanda. "Don't be jealous, John. You had your chance."

"You're still not holding a grudge over that, are you?" asked Archer.

"Of course now," laughed Amanda. "It's ancient history."

"Grudge, sir?" questioned Trip.

"Well, as Amanda explains it," said Spencer, "she wanted to get married. But John was more devoted to his Star Fleet career. So they eventually parted ways."

"As I said, ancient history," said Amanda. "Now, John, I believe you promised a tour of this magnificent ship."

"Yes, I did," said Archer. "Commander Lavene, Trip has agreed to give you a full tour of engineering. Dr. Links, I'm sure Dr. Phlox will be glad to show you around sickbay."

"Phlox and I have already met," said Links, "when he was on Earth. Good to see you again, Phlox."

"A pleasure, Peter," said Phlox. "I have some wonderful new discoveries to show you. Particularly a slug-like creature we discovered on a remote planet some distance from here. It has the most remarkable anesthetic properties I've ever seen."

"Great," said Links. "Can't wait to see it. Sounds like a spiders' venom we discovered on a system we investigated a couple of months ago. Its fangs are coated in it and the victim doesn't even feel the bite."

"Fascinating," said Phlox. "No sensation at all? Not even the sensation of the venom on the skin?"

"Absolutely none," said Links. "Its' potency is like nothing I've ever seen."

"That's amazing," said Trip as the two physicians wandered away, lost in their conversation.

"What's that?" asked Archer.

"Someone as interested in Phlox's inane chatter as much as he is," replied Trip.

"Does your doctor go on at great lengths about the most insignificant things, too?" asked Spencer. "I usually have to cut Peter off in mid-sentence just to get a sentence in edgewise."

"Well," said Archer, "let's start the tour on the bridge, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

J. B. Tilton/Page 5

THREE

"Fascinating ship, John," said Spencer in the captains' private dining room. "The things we could accomplish with a ship like this. Why, just getting from one place to another would allow us to do a great deal more than we could do now."

"We're very proud of her," said Archer. "She's surpassed all of our expectations."

"I believe it," said Amanda. "She's quite a ship."

"And you have a good crew, too," said Spencer.

"The best in Star Fleet," said Archer. "But then, I think every captain feels that way about his crew."

"No doubt," said Spencer.

Just then the chef brought in their salads. As usual, he had outdone himself. Amanda had already taken a bit of her as the chef turned to leave.

"Terry, don't," she cried, grabbing his hand just as he was about to take a bite. "Excuse me," she said to the chef, "but is that peanut oil I taste?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is," said the chef. "It's my secret ingredient."

"Whoa," said Spencer, dropping his fork into the bowl, "none for me thanks."

"Terry's allergic to peanuts," explained Amanda. "That first bite could have been his last."

"I'm very sorry," said the chef, picking up Spencer's bowl. "I wasn't aware of it."

"I'm sorry," said Archer. "You hadn't said anything or I would have informed the chef immediately."

"I'll get the captain something else," said the chef.

"Our fault, really," said Amanda. "We don't usually think about it. Our entire crew is aware of it and I guess we were just so excited about seeing the Enterprise we just weren't thinking."

"I'm glad you caught it," said Archer.

"Well, it was close," said Spencer, "but no harm done."

"So," said Archer, "I suppose you'll go back to your survey when we're finished here."

"Yes," said Amanda. "We should be done in a couple of days. Then there's a nebula about six days from here Terry wants to take a look at."

"Six days for us," said Spencer. "Only a few hours for you."

"Warp five does have its advantages," said Archer.

"John," said Spencer, "I was wondering if you might show me the cargo bays when we're finished here. I know it might not seem very glamorous to you, but I have an interest in them. I noticed you exempted them from our tour."

"Well, to be honest," said Archer, "not many people have an interest in cargo bays. I just figured if you've seen one, you've seen them all. But I'd be glad to. If there's anything else you'd like to see, just ask."

"Terry's always trying to find a better way to stack cargo," explained Amanda. "He thinks if we can stack it more efficiently we can carry more."

"That makes sense," said Archer. "I know how precious space is on a ship."

When their meal was finished, Archer and Spencer went to the cargo bays to look around. Amanda opted to go to the bridge and talk with T'Pol. She felt their roles as science officers would give them more to talk about than roaming the cargo bays.

Spencer was impressed with the size of the Enterprise cargo bays. The Enterprise was more than twice the size as the Stephen Hawking and afforded much more space for storage.

"We'd have to increase the size of our ship to get this much room," said Spencer.

"Well, the Enterprise was designed for long term explorations," said Archer. "Maybe some day science vessels will be designed for such long periods in space."

"That would surely be helpful," said Spencer.

"T'Pol to Archer."

Archer moved over to the intercom.

"Archer here," he said.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "long range sensors have detected a ship. No identification as yet."

"I'll be right there," said Archer. He turned to Spencer. "Feel free to look around all you like. I'll let you know anything as soon as I do."

"Thanks," said Spencer.

Archer headed for the turbo lift.


	4. Chapter 4

J. B. Tilton/Page 5

FOUR

"Report," said Archer, entering the bridge.

"It is obviously alien," said T'Pol. "But it is still too far away to identify."

"What's its heading?" asked Archer.

"Heading two one seven mark nine," said Travis. "It's moving at warp three. It's not a direct heading for us but it will bring them close to that system just ahead."

"Lateral sensors are out of alignment," reported Trip. "Should have it fixed in a few minutes."

"Stay on top of it, Trip," said Archer.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "the ship has altered course. It is now heading away from the system. We will loose contact with it in a few minutes."

"Well, I guess we can't make contact with every ship we encounter," said Archer. "Make a note of it in the log. Where's Amanda?"

"I have not seen Dr. Spencer," responded T'Pol.

"She said she was coming up here," said Archer. "She must have gotten side tracked. I'm going back to cargo bay two. T'Pol, you have the bridge."

Trip and Commander Lavene stepped off the turbo lift into cargo bay two. They looked around but saw no sign of movement.

"Cap'n," Trip called into the bay.

His voice echoed off the walls. For a moment, there was no response. Then Archer called out to him from across the bay.

"Over here, Trip."

Trip and Marks followed the sound of Archers' voice. They located him on the far side of the bay.

"Commander Lavene," said Archer, when he saw the two men. "I hope you've enjoyed your tour of the engine room."

"Yes, sir, very much," said Lavene nervously.

"What's up, Trip?" asked Archer.

"You're needed in sickbay, sir," said Trip.

"What's the matter?" asked Archer. "Can't Phlox give a tour of his own sickbay without my help?"

"No, sir, it's nothing like that," said Trip. "There seems to have been an accident."

"Accident?" questioned Archer. "Was someone injured?"

"It's Captain Spencer," said Lavene. "He's dead, sir."

Archer stared at the two men in disbelief.

"Doctor," said Archer, entering the sickbay, "I came as soon as I heard." Archer noticed Amanda and Commander Marks in the room. "Amanda, I'm so sorry. Trip told me there had been an accident."

"Thank you, John," said Amanda, wiping a tear away.

"Doctor, what happened?" asked Archer.

"Captain Spencer was found in one of the corridors," explained Phlox. "There are no visible signs of trauma. At the moment, I do not have an immediate cause of death."

"I think I do," said Dr. Links, handing a PADD to Phlox. "This is a preliminary scan of the body. It's hardly conclusive, but I'm willing to bet an autopsy will bear this out."

Phlox looked the PADD over. He read the results of the scan carefully.

"We'll need to perform an autopsy," said Phlox, "but I believe Peter is correct."

"What is it?" asked Commander Marks. "Do you know how the captain died?"

"I believe so," said Phlox. "According to the scan, Captain Spencer's death was the result of severe anaphylactic shock to his system. My guess is he died within moments."

"Anaphylactic shock?" questioned Archer. "What caused it?"

""We found an injection site on his neck," said Links. "Apparently, Captain Spencer was injected with a large amount of peanut oil."

"Peanut oil?" questioned Trip. "That's it? Just peanut oil? How can peanut oil kill someone?"

"Captain Spencer was highly allergic to peanuts," said Links. "Enough oil could cause this reaction."

"And since no hypospray was found with the body," interjected Phlox, "there can be only one conclusion. This was not an accident. Captain Spencer was murdered."


	5. Chapter 5

J. B. Tilton/Page 6

FIVE

"We need to find who did this," said Archer when they had all gathered in the conference room. "I think our first order of business is to account for the whereabouts of everyone on the ship when Captain Spencer was murdered."

"Captain Archer," said Commander Marks, "with all due respect, sir, I have to ask you to recuse yourself from this investigation."

"Why is that, Commander?" asked Archer. "This IS my ship."

"Yes, sir," said Marks. "But your whereabouts just prior to Captain Spencer's death are unsubstantiated. Until we rule someone out as a suspect, everyone must be considered a suspect."

"You're outta line, Commander," said Trip. "Cap'n Archer is a senior captain in Star Fleet Command. And he's no murderer, I can assure you of that."

"I agree with Commander Tucker," interjected T'Pol. "I do not believe Captain Archer was involved in this crime. However, Commander Marks does raise a valid point. Star Fleet Command will not accept our opinions as proof of innocence."

"You're not saying he's involved, are you?" demanded Trip.

"No, Commander, I am not," said T'Pol. "But for the sake of appearances, I believe the Captain should exclude himself from the investigation until such time as we can conclusively clear him."

"Very well," said Archer reluctantly. "Commander Marks, do you have any objections to T'Pol heading this investigation?"

"No sir, I don't," said Marks. "She was on the bridge when Captain Spencer was murdered. The rest of the bridge crew can attest to that. So that clears all of them. Besides, I'm not sure a Vulcan is capable of murder. It wouldn't be considered logical."

"No, it would not," responded T'Pol.

"Okay," said Archer. "But I expect to be kept apprised of everything in this investigation."

"Certainly, sir," said Marks.

Archer left the room and returned to his ready room. He didn't like being kept in the dark, especially on his own ship. But T'Pol had a point. Until he was independently cleared as a suspect, the results of the investigation could be considered suspect. He knew T'Pol would waste no time in clearing him. It was nearly an hour later when T'Pol, Commander Marks, and Phlox appeared at his ready room.

"What's going on?" asked Archer.

"The investigation is progressing," said T'Pol. "Besides yourself, four other crewmen cannot account for their whereabouts when Captain Spencer was killed. They are being questioned."

"Captain," said Marks, "would you consent to a search of your ready room and quarters?"

"What for?" asked Archer.

"It would help to establish your non-involvement, sir," said T'Pol. "The others have already consented."

"I guess it would be okay," said Archer.

T'Pol and Marks thoroughly searched the ready room while Phlox took sensor readings. His medical tricorder would register things another tricorder might miss. Convinced their search had turned up nothing, the four moved on to Archers quarters.

Archer pressed the button on the panel outside his quarters and the door opened. He held Porthos as the others searched the room. The very friendly "mascot" of the Enterprise would simply get underfoot as the other searched. They were nearly finished with their search when T'Pol raised the mattress on Archers bed.

"Commander, Doctor," said T'Pol.

Everyone stepped over to see what T'Pol had found. Lying on the bed underneath the mattress was a hypospray. Dr. Phlox carefully took a sensor scan of the hypospray before anyone touched it, and then carefully placed it in a plastic bag.

"Unfortunately," said Phlox, "it appears we have found our murder weapon. The hypospray is empty but I am detecting the residual remains of peanut oil. And Captain Archers' DNA."

Archer just stared at the three speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

J. B. Tilton/Page 7

SIX

"I'm telling you," said Archer back in the conference room, "I don't know how that got there."

"You expect us to believe that someone broke into your quarters to plant it?" demanded Marks.

"Back off, Commander," said Trip. "You're talking to a Star Fleet captain."

"And I'm investigating the cold-blooded murder of another Star Fleet captain," responded Marks. "A murder that your captain is the prime suspect in, might I add?"

"Except that I didn't do it," protested Archer.

"Let's review the evidence, Captain," said Marks. "First, you nearly feed a meal that contains peanuts to Captain Spencer. Something that Captain Spencer was highly allergic to. Second, Captain Spencer is found murdered not far from your quarters with peanut oil as the weapon. Third, you cannot account for your whereabouts during the time Captain Spencer was murdered. Fourth, the murder weapon was found hidden in your quarters. With your DNA on it. Tell me, Captain. If you were in my place, what would you think?"

Archer didn't respond. Marks was right. The evidence against him looked bad. If their roles were reversed, he'd think Marks was guilty. This was obviously a frame but whoever had done it had done a very good job.

"Why would he do it?" demanded Trip. "Answer me that? What reason would the Cap'n have for murdering someone he had just met?"

"I don't know," said Marks. "Maybe he changed his mind about Dr. Spencer when he saw her again after so many years. Maybe he decided he wanted her back. But that couldn't happen because she's married to Captain Spencer. Maybe Captain Archer decided to remove his competition. Gambling on the fact that he was the captain of the Enterprise to prevent suspicion from falling on him."

"That's ridiculous," said Trip.

"I broke up with her," said Archer. "And it was amicable. We both understood that our careers would conflict. What you're proposing is preposterous."

"That may be," said Marks. "But I don't have to provide a motive. According to Star Fleet regulations, I simply have to forward my findings to Star Fleet Command with my recommendations. Based on the evidence, I have no option but to recommend an Article 71 hearing to see if a general court martial is warranted for Captain Archer."

"That's insane," said Trip.

"Unfortunately, Commander Marks is correct," said T'Pol.

"You can't be serious," said Trip. "T'Pol, this is the Cap'n we're talking about."

'I agree, Commander," said T'Pol. "Nevertheless, as I stated earlier, our opinions are not evidence. While I do not believe Captain Archer is capable of this crime, the evidence cannot be ignored. As the ranking Star Fleet officer present, Commander Marks is bound to report our findings to Star Fleet Command."

"Captain Archer," said Marks, "pursuant to Star Fleet regulations, which I'm sure we are all aware of, and as the senior ranking Star Fleet officer present, I hereby relieve you of command of the Enterprise effective immediately. I also order you confined until such time as you can be transferred to a secure facility pending a full investigation of this matter."

"This is crazy," said Trip. "You can't do this."

"Trip," said Archer, "sit down. Commander Marks is right. I know I'm innocent but he's bound by regulations. They are very clear in a matter like this."

"Thank you for understanding, Captain," said Marks. "This isn't personal, you understand. I don't like having to do this, but regulations compel me."

"I understand," said Archer. "T'Pol will assume command of the Enterprise until this matter is resolved."

"That's acceptable," said Marks. "With Captain Spencer dead, that leaves me in command of the Stephen Hawking. I can't command two ships at the same time."

"Captain Archer will be confined to his quarters until this matter is resolved," said T'Pol.

"Sub-Commander, he should be in the brig," protested Marks.

"Captain Archer is a Star Fleet captain," said T'Pol. "At the moment, he is simply under suspicion and has not been convicted of any offense. As such, he is afforded a certain amount of respect. Also, regulations give me some latitude in this matter. As acting captain of the Enterprise, it is my judgment that confinement to quarters is sufficient."

"I don't agree," argued Marks.

"That is your prerogative," said T'Pol. "However, the decision is mine."

"Then we'll take him with us," said Marks. "We'll return him to Star Fleet Command."

"I don't think so," said T'Pol. "Captain Archer is in my custody. As long as I am in command of the Enterprise, and my rank supercedes yours as it does, you do not have the authority to remove him. Unless you intend to relieve me as well. In which case it will be necessary for you to show that I am unfit for command."

"I'm contacting Star Fleet Headquarters about this," said Marks.

"That is your right," said T'Pol. "But until I am receive orders to the contrary from a superior officer, my orders remain in effect."


	7. Chapter 7

J. B. Tilton/Page 5

SEVEN

It would require four hours before the Stephen Hawking received a reply from Star Fleet Headquarters. T'Pol was using that time to analyze the evidence against Archer. Somewhere there had to be something that proved he did not commit the murder.

Phlox and Links were going over the autopsy results again. Just as they suspected, Captain Spencer had died from a severe allergic reaction to the peanut oil injected into his system. He had died within moments of the injection.

"Peanut oil as a murder weapon," said Phlox. "I must admit, it is not what I would have thought of as a weapon."

"Considering how allergic Captain Spencer was to it," said Links, "it's not so surprising. Half the amount he was injected with would have been enough to do the trick."

"And the evidence against Captain Archer is compelling," said Phlox. "Captain Archer is the last person I would have suspected of being capable of something like this."

"This is confusing," said Links. "If he did do this, he went through an awful lot of trouble to leave it a mystery. Then he leaves the hypospray in his quarters? It seems like such a stupid mistake."

"Well, regardless of the evidence," said Phlox, "I do not believe Captain archer did this. It is not in his character."

"We're all capable of doing some unusual things given the right circumstances," said Links.

"Oh dear," said Phlox, looking at the readout of one of his machines.

"What's the matter?" asked Links.

"I was performing an analysis of some of the DNA found on the hypospray discovered in the captains quarters," said Phlox. "I wanted to make sure it was the captains and that no mistake had been made."

"That's a good idea," said Links. "I'd probably have done the same thing in your place."

"Unfortunately," said Phlox, "I must not have sterilized the analyzer enough. It seems some of my own DNA has contaminated the sample. I'm afraid I'll have to start over."

"That's it," said Links. "Something about this has been bothering me from the very beginning but I couldn't put my finger on it. Now I know what it was."

"What is it, Peter?" asked Phlox.

"It's about the hypospray," said Links. "Your initial analysis showed Captain Archers' DNA on it."

"Not surprising," said Links, "considering it was found in his quarters."

"But it was only his DNA," said Links. "No other DNA was on it."

"Presumably whomever used it sterilized it first," said Phlox, "in order to prevent their DNA from being on it. Unfortunately, it still indicates that person was Captain Archer."

"No, it doesn't," said Links. "Just the opposite. Captain Spencer's DNA wasn't on it. It would have had to be on it if it was used to inject him with it. At the very least, it would have been on the injector."

"Perhaps it was sterilized after it was used on Captain Spencer, offered Phlox. "That would remove Captain Spencer's DNA."

In which case," said Links, "the residue of the peanut oil would also have been destroyed. Why sterilize the hypospray and then fill it with peanut oil again? We know from the residual pattern of the oil that it indicates they hypospray was full. There would be no reason to refill it once it was used on Captain Spencer."

"Unless it was to be used to implicate someone in the murder," said Phlox. "And it is possible to place DNA on an object."

"Exactly," said Links. "If someone went through the trouble of sterilize the hypospray and then refill it to implicate someone, it is very unlikely they'd implicate themselves."

"I will inform Sub-Commander T'Pol immediately," said Phlox. "Perhaps this information will help her to locate the real killer."

"I'm going back to the Stephen Hawking," said Links. "I want to check on something. I'll let you know what I find out."

"Very interesting, Doctor," said T'Pol. "This does shed a different perspective on the matter."

"Then we can let the Cap'n out of confinement?" asked Trip.

"That would be premature at this point," said T'Pol.

"But the evidence?" protested Trip.

"Is far from conclusive, Commander," said T'Pol. "Star Fleet Command will require more than the suspicions of these two doctors if the captain is to be exonerated."

"Peter may be able to help there," said Phlox. "He's returned to the Stephen Hawking to check on something. He's promised to let me know what he finds out."

"Inform me the moment he does," said T'Pol. "In the mean time, there is nothing else to do but wait. And review the evidence in this new light."

Trip was not happy with the situation. But he also knew that T'Pols' Vulcan obstinence could be considerable. Until she had a logical reason to change, things would remain as they were.


	8. Chapter 8

J. B. Tilton/Page 7

EIGHT

Commander Marks entered the Enterprise conference room with a PADD in hand. Everyone else was already in the room. Marks noticed Archer sitting next to T'Pol.

"What's he doing here?" demanded Marks. "He's supposed to be confined to his quarters."

"These preceding concern him," said T'Pol. "He has a right to be here."

"I've heard back from Admiral Forrester," said Marks, handing the PADD to T'Pol. "He agrees with me. Anyone suspected of a crime like this should be confined to the brig."

"Please sit down, Commander," said T'Pol. "There have been new developments in this matter."

Marks took a seat at the table. He looked around at the others gathered there. Drs. Phlox and Links sat next to Captain Archer on T'Pols' left. To her right sat Amanda, then Marks, and finally Commander Lavene. Trip sat at the foot of the table. Two security guards stood at the door.

"As you are all aware," began T'Pol, "I have asked Drs. Phlox and Links to go over the physical evidence again. Their conclusions were the same. Captain Spencer died from an allergic reaction to peanut oil that was injected into him. The method of injection was a standard hypospray.

"You are all also aware that such a hypospray was discovered a short time later in Captain Archers' quarters. And that the hypospray contained the residual effects of peanut oil."

"Exactly," said Marks. "I'm assuming it was Captain Archers' DNA found on the hypospray, just as Dr. Phlox said?"

"Oh, it was indeed Captain Archers' DNA," said Phlox. "Peter and I did a thorough analysis of the DNA. It is definitely Captain Archers' DNA."

"So what's the problem?" asked Marks. "It seems the evidence is pretty clear to me."

"Looks can often be deceiving," said Dr Links. "There are some serious questions if the evidence is legitimate."

"What does that mean?" asked Marks.

"Captain Spencer's DNA was not found on the hypospray," said Links. "If it was used to inject him with the peanut oil, his DNA would have been present."

"So Captain Archer cleaned off Captain Spencer's DNA after he murdered him," offered Marks.

"In which case," said Phlox, "neither the residual oil nor Captain Archer's DNA would have been present."

"I have had the doctors perform numerous tests on the hypospray," said T'Pol. "They are convinced there is no way to remove Captain Spencer's DNA and leave the other material on it. The only logical conclusion is that the hypospray was planted to incriminate Captain Archer."

"Not a surprising conclusion," said Marks, "coming from his friends."

"I agree with the conclusions," said Links. "In fact, I'm the one who first noticed the discrepancy."

"They're only suspicions," said Links. "They don't change anything. Captain Archer is still the prime suspect based on the evidence. And the orders from Admiral Forrester are clear. They're on that PADD. Check them for yourself. Captain Archer is to be returned to Earth immediately to face an Article 71 hearing."

"Only if he is a suspect," said T'Pol. "Based on further investigation, we no longer believe Captain Archer to be a viable suspect in this crime."

"As I said," said Marks, "that's not surprising coming from his friends."

"I can assure you, Commander," said T'Pol, "I am not motivated by such factors as friendship. As a Vulcan, my conclusions are based solely on the facts and logic. And I am sure Star Fleet Command will agree with those conclusions."

"I agree with Sub-Commander T'Pol, Tom," said Commander Lavene. "She showed me their evidence. It's compelling."

"Craig," said Marks, "he killed the captain. Are you siding with them?"

"As I said, Commander," said T'Pol, "there have been new developments in this matter. We have continued to investigate this matter. And what we have discovered has led us to remove Captain Archer as a suspect."

"On what grounds?" demanded Marks.

"The evidence we have uncovered indicates that the murderer is another person," said T'Pol. "Since there is no evidence to assume more than one person was involved, and since the evidence does not implicate Captain Archer, the only logical course of action is to remove Captain Archer from suspicion."

"What evidence?" asked Marks. "Who else could have possibly been implicated by the evidence?"

T'Pol looked at Marks.

"You, Commander," said T'Pol dispassionately.


	9. Chapter 9

J. B. Tilton/Page 6

NINE

"You're insane," said Marks.

"I can assure you I am quite lucid," said T'Pol.

"Commander," said Archer finally, "our subspace radios are newer than yours. It doesn't take us as long to get a message from Star Fleet Command as it does for you. I've already spoken to Admiral Forrest and he's been made aware of what we've found out."

"What would that be?" demanded Marks.

"I checked the peanut oil in Captain Spencer's system," said Links. "I was able to identify it at a molecular level. It didn't come from the Enterprise. It came from the Stephen Hawking."

"And since Captain Archer has never been aboard the Stephen Hawking," said T'Pol, "he would not have access to it. You would."

"That doesn't prove anything," said Marks.

"No," said Commander Lavene, "but how do you explain your DNA on the bottle of peanut oil in our galley? I checked with the cook. He said as far as he knew, you had never been in the galley."

"I was inspecting the lateral sensor array when Captain Spencer died," said Marks. "I couldn't have killed him."

"I talked with crewman Jones again," said Trip. "During your inspection, the lateral sensors had to be manually realigned. Which means he had to climb up into the array assembly to do it

"It took him about ten minutes to align it. Plenty of time to leave, murder Captain Spencer, and get back without being noticed. Since it appeared you hadn't moved while Jones was aligning the array, he naturally assumed you had been there the whole time."

"Ten minutes which you cannot account for, Commander," said T'Pol.

"The hypospray was found in Archers' quarters," insisted Marks. "Are you suggesting I broke into the captains' quarters and planted it there?"

"That's exactly what we're saying," said Archer. "The place where Captain Spencer's body was found is only a short distance from my quarters. Easy enough for you to get inside within those ten minutes."

"In addition," said T'Pol, "your DNA was found at the Captain's quarters."

"Of course it was," said Marks. "I helped search his quarters, remember?"

"Except that your DNA was found on the control panel outside his quarters," said T'Pol. "Captain Archer opened the door to his quarters when we searched it. Which means you had to have been at his quarters at some other time."

"Tom," said Lavene, "I checked the captains' personal logs. At your yearly evaluation next month, he planned NOT to recommend you for your own command. He felt you needed more experience as a first officer before you got your own command. And we all know how badly you want your own command."

"You honestly think that's enough reason for me to kill him?" asked Marks.

"It is my experience," said T'Pol, "that reasons for murder are rarely logical. Except to the murderer."

"Commander Marks," said Archer. "By order of Admiral Forrest, you are hereby relieved of command of the Stephen Hawking. Commander Lavene will assume command and return to Earth where there will be an Article 71 to see if a general court martial should be convened."

The two security guards escorted Marks out of the conference room. They took him to the shuttle bay where a shuttle pod waited to take them back to the Stephen Hawking.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble, Captain Archer," said Lavene. "It will take us about two months to get back to Earth. Once we do, maybe Tom will get the help he needs. He was a good officer."

"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did," said Archer. "Amanda, I'm so sorry about Terry. He seemed like a nice guy."

"He was," said Amanda. "And you know me. I'll grieve in my own way later. I'm just sorry you had to go through this. Not a very good reunion after twenty years."

"Maybe next time we can spend time catching up," said Archer, "instead of trying to solve a mystery."

"I'd like that," said Amanda.

"We'd better go," said Lavene. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Have a safe journey, Captain," said Archer.

"That's going to take some getting used to," said Lavene.

The group from the Stephen Hawking left the conference room for the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. With Commander Marks in tow, they returned to their own ship for the long trip home to Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

J. B. Tilton/Page 6

TEN

The Enterprise set course for its next destination as the Stephen Hawking set course for Earth. Archer sat in his command chair looking over the status reports.

"Captain," said Hoshi, "Captain Lavene just messaged us. He wants to wish the Enterprise a safe journey."

"Send back the same message, Hoshi," said Archer.

"Curious," said T'Pol. "I have read that in Earths past, a large portion of Earths population favored capital punishment for crimes such as the one Commander Marks committed. The reaction of the crew of the Stephen Hawking seemed more of pity than vengeance."

"Well, T'Pol," said Archer, "in the past, all some people were concerned with was revenge. Punish people for what they had done. I'd like to think we've progressed beyond that. That we try to understand why people like Commander Marks do what they do so the behavior can be corrected."

"It seems clear to me," said T'Pol. "Commander Marks desired his own command. And he was willing to commit murder to attain that goal. An action which itself proves he is not fit for command."

"The ends justify the means," commented Malcolm. "Some people think that anything they have to do is okay as long as the end comes out okay."

"A very human outlook," said T'Pol. "Vulcans believe that ones actions are at least as important as the outcome. To believe that performing immoral actions to achieve a moral goal does not seem logical."

"For once we're in agreement, Sub-Commander," said Archer. "Marks forgot that being a ships' captain is more than just sitting in this chair and giving orders. In many respects, being a captain is a state of mind. That his responsibility to his crew is more important than being in command. Maybe Commander Marks will learn that one day."

"I have learned that humans are quite capable of change," said T'Pol. "With sufficient motivation."

"Anyone can change," said Archer. "Unfortunately, it sometimes takes something like this to affect that change."

"Yes," said T'Pol. "Now, if Commander Marks had been a Vulcan, perhaps this could have all been avoided. His emotions obviously clouded his judgment."

"I suppose," said Archer. "But having emotions is part of what makes us human. I would have thought you'd have learned that by now T'Pol."

"I have, sir," said T'Pol. "I only meant to say that if Commander Marks had looked at the situation logically instead of emotionally, he might have realized the inappropriateness of his actions."

"So you're saying his emotions, not Commander Marks, is responsible for what happened?" asked Archer.

"Perhaps in a manner of speaking," said T'Pol.

"Captain," said Malcolm, "I believe the Sub-Commander just insulted us. She just accused us of being slaves to our emotions."

"That was not my intention," said T'Pol, stifling a defensive reaction. "I was simply trying to point out that unlike emotions, logic is . . ."

Her voice trailed off as she suddenly realized that the entire bridge crew was watching her with smiles on their faces. And she also realized what had just happened.

"I believe," said T'Pol, "that this is what humans would call 'setting me up'. Would I be correct in that belief?"

The rest of the bridge crew just laughed.

"Don't take it personally, T'Pol," laughed Archer. "It's just sometimes it's so easy to get you going. Sometimes humans can't resist yanking someone's chain, so to speak. Call it a human failing."

"I certainly would," responded T'Pol.

"No offense intended, Sub-Commander," said Malcolm, smiling.

"Disrespect and insubordination are hardly matters for levity, Lieutenant," said T'Pol. "By Star Fleet regulations, such actions are subject to a general court martial."

"Court martial?" questioned Malcolm. "Sub-Commander, I can assure you I never meant to . . ."

"Interesting," said T'Pol, cutting Malcolm short, "it would seem that 'yanking a humans chain', as the captain put it, can be easy to do as well."

Everyone on the bridge burst out laughing as Malcolm suddenly realized T'Pol had actually been joking about the court martial. Something he would never have expected from the Vulcan.

**The End**


End file.
